This invention relates to a glider.
Many different types of gliders have been designed and utilized to provide entertainment in the form of toys. Gliders made of lightweight wood or the like frequently have a limited useful life because of damage in use or from structural fatigue due to movement of members or parts thereof. Some glider constructions have attempted to increase the strength thereof by bonding plastic upon the lateral sides of a wood core, such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,147.
Some gliders as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,896,370 have employed lips or spars or ribs in connection with a relatively thin sheet of plastic to provide strengthening for the structure. Other glider constructions have suggested using a single sheet of plastic formed by a vacuum forming process or gluing separate elements together to form an integral structure and which employ selectively bendable control surfaces, such as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,733,737 and 3,619,937.
Glider constructions have frequently utilized component parts which are assembled before using the glider. Some glider proposals have suggested a swept wing employing a rear notch and an abutting forward surface engaged within a fuselage slot with bonding tape maintaining the interconnection, as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,147.
Other gliders have employed movable interconnections between a wing and fuselage to permit adjustment for various flight characteristics, such as suggested in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,896,370.